About the Same
by Dream4aSleepyZombie
Summary: You can't ask me to do that Bone's, not after what he's done..."- Wanna find out who did what?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I wrote this after a night of insomnia hope you like it, sorry if it's ooc. Also if you like Sully, turn back now.**

**Disclaimer-nobody is mine, I own nothing if I did the show would contain sooooo much more fluff**

About the same-

As Temperance Brennan walked on ahead of Agent Seeley Booth he noticed the small fact, that she had been favouring her left side for the past couple days. He frowned _when did she hurt her self no suspect has had contact with her_ he also recalled her wincing each time he placed his hand on the small of her back its usual place. She also had an excuse not to come out in the field with him each time he asked, and had been so preoccupied she couldn't even hold a conversation for any length of time.

"Hey Bones you ok"

His hand instinctively reached out to make contact with her, but she flinched just out of range. He saw the guilty look across her face for pulling away and he realized he must have shown her a hurt expression

"Yes I'm fine"

Booth didn't want to push her to closing up. So he figured he'd break her slowly. He watched her sit down behind her desk

"Ok well… I'll see you later then Bones"

She didn't answer just nodded, her mind already beginning to wander.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sitting in his office Booth contemplated what could be wrong with his best friend, as he dialled her number

"Hey Bones"

"Booth?"

"You got it… Hey was wondering if you wanna get rid of some of this paper work tonight? I'll bring Thai food"

Temperance couldn't stop the small smile that touched her lips

"Ok… about seven?"

Booth tilted his head she sounded so small

"Sure Bones, seven it is"

Hanging up the phone Tempe's head snapped up to the door, where she felt rather than saw her boyfriend Agent Tim Sullivan standing there smiling. He approached as she stood up hurriedly knocking her chair over

"Heya Tempe"

"Wha… what are you doing here?"

"I brought you these baby"

Temperance watched as Sully produced a bunch of hyacinths from behind his back holding them out to her, when she didn't stepped forward to take them he stepped closer making her lunge back against the cabinet

"Come on Tempe your not still mad at me are you, I said I was sorry what more can I do"

She noted his voice was beginning to rise

"Sully I think you should leave, I don't feel like arguing with you again"

"TEMPE DON'T SHUT ME OUT. THIS WHOLE THING IS YOUR FAULT"

"MY FAULT I… HO...SULLY LEAve now"

"Fine… but I'll be over tonight to get this sorted"

"Booth is coming round to do some paper work tonight"

Sully glared at her

"Cancel!"

She watched the door as it slammed shut; picking up her chair and sitting herself back down on it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

6:58PM Apartment of

Temperance sat on her couch waiting for Booth to arrive. Hearing the knock she rose and walked to the door, looking through the peep hole she nodded took a calming breath and opened the door

"Hey Bones"

He noticed the underlaying frown on her face despite her smile

"Hi Booth, come in"

She stepped aside letting him pass into her dining area, he placed the food on the table turning to catch her latching and locking the door, something she never did without him prompting her _god she's so tense she looks almost scared_

"So Bones you hungry?"

She looked to the food now resting on the table then back to Booth, he knew her answer was no and began putting the boxes in the oven to keep it warm. She smiled watching him then walked into the lounge area where the paper work was waiting. Booth smiled as they both sat down and begun, Booth noticed she was unusually quiet and frowned trying to think if he had done anything to upset her, but came up blank. Turning to face her slightly, he spoke

"Hey Bones? What's wrong? You mad at me?"

She looked up, a guilty look on her face

"No Booth I'm not mad at you"

She tried to smile to reinforce the statement but couldn't quite get there

"Tell me Bones I know you're upset"

Tempe dropped her gaze to the floor

"Its fine Booth, I don't really feel like discussing it"

Booth knew his partner very well. He knew something was wrong but he also knew if he pushed her she'd close up and never tell him what was wrong. So he left it for now as they settled back into paper work. There was a loud knock at the door and Booth noticed, Bones tense as she got up, when she reached the door he heard her sigh then take a deep breath

"Sully… I told you not to come round tonight, Booth and I have work to do an…"

"AND I TOLD YOU… TO CANCEL WE NEED TO TALK"

Booth tensed hearing Sully raise his voice, but knew he had to let Bones handle it herself

"Sully, I don't want to talk what's done is do..."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP TEMPERANCE. I SAID I WAS SORRY, NOW CAN WE FUCKING MOVE ON!"

"Leave Sully if Booth hears you, you know who will come out second best"

Her tone was whispered but Booth heard and smiled, she was right but he never thought she would voice her opinion

"YEAH COZ BOOTHS A FUCKING HERO"

"Sul..."

"AND YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH"

With that Booth was up but the door was shut and Temperance stood against it, Booth watched her relax and he stepped up

"If I ever! Hear him speak that way to you again, I swear to GOD I'll…"

"Its fine Booth he's just a little upset… come on we have to get those files done"

He watched as she walked back into the living area, and sat down to continue where she had left off. After the case files were complete, and Booth had eaten the majority of the food, they watched a little TV together before he said goodnight and left, despite every gut instinct telling him to stay with her.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The following day Booth had called her, telling his partner he had been selected to run a seminar for the day, and that they wouldn't have a case. He heard the noticeable shift in her tone from light to stiff

"How... how long does it go for?"

"Just the day Bones. I'll be back in town later tonight"

"Tonight! Where is it at?"

"Virginia Conference centre they fly us all there and back. Are you ok Bones?"

"Wha… yes I'm fine… ok well have fun I'll see you tomorrow bye"

She didn't wait for his response just hung up the phone. Booth on his end looked curiously at the phone as if it was going to agree she was acting strange. Knowing she was far from alright but also knowing her as well as he did he knew he had to wait for her to tell him the problem, pulling out his cell he sent a brief text to her before leaving for the airport.

Brennan picked up her cell from her desk

**MESSAGE RECEIVED**

**BOOTH: I'LL CALL YOU TONIGHT. HAVE A GOOD DAY DON'T FORGET TO EAT **

Temperance smiled saving the message to her cell, and then headed down to limbo for a day of identifying bones.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Hey sweetie wanna grab some lunch?"

Angela entered the small room Brennan always occupied when 'doing her thing' she watched her best friend jump in surprise

"Angela! Don't sneak around like that"

"Sorry Bren, usually you hear me get out of the elevator. What's going on, you've been acting strange all week?"

"I'm fine Ange and I do not act strange"

Angela raised her eyebrows

"It's a figure of… never mind do you wanna go get lunch?"

"No thanks I'm not hungry, I really need to finish this"

With that she turned straight back to her bones. Angela feeling defeated walked out still trying to work out what was wrong with her friend.

Tempe was pulled from her concentration by a vibrating sensation in her pocket, retrieving her cell she answered without reading the display

"Doctor Temperance Brennan"

"Bones… go home"

"Booth… how do you know I'm not already at home?"

Booth smiled

"Because you answered your cell with Doctor Temperance Brennan and I know you… why are you still working?"

Looking up at the clock Booth had placed on the wall, to remind her of the time so she would eat regularly, she noted it was after eight

"I... I guess I lost trail of time"

"Track Bones… you lost track of time"

"Yes that too"

Booth muffled his chuckles on the other end not wanting to make her uncomfortable

"So how was your day? Productive I bet"

"Yes actually it was. Are you back in DC yet?"

"No at the airport, plane doesn't leave for another hour yet should be home by eleven I think"

"Oh… how was your seminar?"

"It was ok I'd have rather been on a case, I hate these things you don't get experience sitting in a room, these recruits should be out getting on the job training but I do as I'm told"

Bones smiled

"Since when? Last time I saw, doing as you were told was not your strong suit"

"Yeah well you get that, so did you eat today?"

He smiled broadly

"Oh ah well… I kind of got… no I guess I forgot"

Booth rolled his eyes still not able to comprehend how you can forget to eat

"Bones! Have you had dinner?"

"No but I will when I get home Booth"

A soft smile touched her lips knowing that he was always taking care of her, the ever diminishing feminist side of her cringed at the thought that she liked being looked after.

"Promise Bone's?"

"Yes Booth I do"

"Ok well speaking of food mine has just arrived, so I'll talk to you later?"

"Ok bye"

"Bye Bones"

They both hung up Brennan set about putting her things away. She was tired and a little hungry not to mention stiff, standing up she left the room heading up to her office then out to her car.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Walking up the steps of her apartment Temperance realised just how hungry she was, but the feeling passed instantly, when she raised her head to look at her front door

"What are you doing here?"

Sully pushed off the wall taking a step toward her

"Evening Tempe"

Brennan took a step back, her heart beating rapidly in her chest

"Go away Sully. I don't want to see you anymore"

Stepping around him, she put her key in the lock pushing her door open

"Tempe I said I was sorry"

"And I said I wasn't interested, just leave me alone"

Entering her home Temperance was shocked to feel Sully's hands grasp her upper arms tightly, spinning her and slamming her already fragile frame against the back of the door also slamming the door shut in the process

"Oww let me go Sully"

"Tempe why won't you believe me, I said I was sorry for the other night and I meant it. Why can't you just give me another chance? I love you"

He squeezed her hard she didn't have the energy to fight back, she tried to pull from his grip but knew it was better to just wait it out

"You love me? Booth says you don't hit the one's you love, you don't hurt them"

Sully rolled his eyes

"Shut up about Booth. I don't want to hear what Booth says or what Booth does or how wonderful he is, God Tempe it's always Booth this or Booth that just shut up"

Pushing her harder against the wall she whimpered as the wind was knocked out of her. Tempe could feel her already fractured ribs grinding the bones together, making her feel sick

"Oww your hurting me let go!"

Sully shook his head he moved one hand in front of her neck, placing enough pressure to hold her steady while he pulled her blouse sharply sending the buttons skittling across the floor.

"SULLY NO!"

She attempted to push him away

"Stop it, or I'll scream so loud someone will call the police"

Sully stared at her a minute before increasing the pressure on her throat, she struggled against him despite her body screaming at her to stop, she tried to scratch at his face but in her weakened state she was no match for him as he simply captured her hands holding them to her own throat as he reapplied pressure, he unbuttoned then unzipped her jeans pulling them and her panties roughly down to her thighs. Watching the tears fall down her cheeks, her lips silently moving, begging him not to do this. He pinched her nipple hard then thrust into her, not stopping despite the shriek of pain he inflicted. Sully pounded into her completely oblivious to anything, except his own throbbing erection again and again he pushed harder each time until he emptied himself into her. Letting her feet back on the ground and releasing her throat he stood with a satisfied smile, the second he released her she moved away from him, hurriedly pulling up her panties and jeans again

"Get out Sully"

"Why were you so late coming home?"

Brennan stood silently in shock she couldn't believe that she had just been… _oh my god_

"You were with him, weren't you?"

She stayed silent, her body starting to tremble

"ANSWER ME!"

She raised her tear filled eyes to his angry ones

"Who?"

"Who else Tempe, ole Boothy boy God knows you two are joined at the hip"

"I was at work"

"Oh so I suppose you also want me to believe he wasn't with you?"

Temperance frowned

"No he wasn't"

"Oh come on, if your gunna lie to me, at least make it believable. He never leaves you alone; he's like a god damn shadow and what's more is you let him get away with it. I try to assert a little dominance with you, and you go all alpha male tendencies crap on me but he does it and its Booth is very protective blah, blah, fucking blah"

"I don't know what that means"

"It means he does everything but piss on you to mark his territory, and you never pull him up on it"

Brennan shook her head somewhat confused, how the conversation had gotten to this.

"I want you to leave Sully"

He looked her defiantly in the eyes. Sully walked to her his eyes narrowing in anger, when got close enough his hand went up and came down so fast against her face she didn't have time to react landing on the floor she held one hand to her cheek and the other cradled her side

"Tempe I... I'm sorry I..."

"GET OUT SULLY"

Within seconds he was gone, leaving Brennan still on the floor tears silently rolling down her face. She didn't want to cry that would cause pain to her already tender ribs, and aching body so instead, she got up locked the door and had a long warm shower.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth went to meet Brennan the next day for an early lunch just wanting to see her he walked into her office noting she wasn't there, he instantly thought to try limbo he bumped into Angela

"Hey Ange, where's Bones?"

"Umm I think she went down to her car to get a book, but that was a while ago"

Booth nodded turning his focus to the elevator that led to parking garage instead

"Booth do know what's wrong with her lately? She has a bruise on her face she said she got from a fall in the shower and she's so jumpy. Yesterday she got really mad, saying I shouldn't sneak up on people and she's so unfocused"

Booth's gut twisted, telling him all was not well

"She fell?"

Booth watched as Angela nodded her head disbelievingly

"I dunno Ange I know she's hiding something and I'm working on it trust me, but she is a hard nut to crack"

With that said he turned and jumped into the lift. Getting out in the garage Booth removed his gun from its holster for two reasons, one he could hear crying and two he heard yelling

"…. OVER THIS SHIT TEMPE, I'VE SAID I'M SORRY HOW MANY MORE TIMES DO YOU WANNA HEAR IT. I'M SORRY, I'M SO FUCKING SORRY. DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT IN ANOTHER LANGUAGE? WHAT YOU WANT IT IN SPAN…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH SULLY!"

Sully spun around hearing the strong voice of his old friend

"Well look who it is, the man of the hour"

Booth stepped into Sully's personal space taking a quick glance at his partner, who was sitting side ways in her car feet on the ground tears pouring down her flushed cheeks, he turned back to Sully his voice low

"You don't speak like that to her, you got it pal"

"Or what booth, you'll hit me"

Booth looked into his eyes lowering his voice further

"You speak to her like that again, and I'll shoot you Sully. No warning I'll just shoot"

"Booth… Booth"

Booth spun toward his partner her small voice shocking him a little. He kneeled down in front of her his hands resting on her thighs, he looked up into her puffy eyes noting she had been crying for a while she looked tired and pale except the sizeable bruise on her left cheek

"Hey Bones what happened to your fa…?"

"Booth, could you please take me home?"

Booth frowned knowing his Bone's didn't generally ask for help unless she was really having trouble, usually settling for trying to work her problems out on her own

"Yeah sure, come on"

Temperance moved to stand up, but headed toward the ground when her knees buckled. She grasped for Booth's shirt but his arms caught her round the waist and under the knees, he didn't see her wince in pain or clench her teeth to stop from crying out

"Whoa, hey easy there Bones I gotcha"

Holding her against his chest, he spoke into her ear

"Come on, when did you eat last Temp?"

She was silent for a moment

"Umm… when we had dinner"

"Temperance that was two days ago, you can't keep doing that to your body your gunna get sick"

Her response was quiet and weak

"I… I'm sorry Booth"

He looked down to see her eyes were shedding more tears, and tried to pacify her

"Shhh come on it's alright. We'll get something on the way"

Booth felt Sully following behind, and spun to face him holding Bones tightly

"You! God help you Sul. If that bruise on her face was caused by you, you're gone"

Booth's voice was little more than an angry whisper

"Booth you bastard, this is your fault. We'd be happy if it wasn't for you"

Booth frowned unsure of his reasoning

"Just stay away from her, or I will hurt you"

Booth turned away looking down to his chest where Brennan had her eyes closed

"Hey… you ok there Bones?"

"Mmm hmm I just wanna go home"

"Ok Bone's. Let's go"

She nodded as he walked toward his SUV, opening the door he placed her in her seat and closed the door again before jogging around to his own side. Getting in and driving toward her apartment

"First we need to get you some soup from Sid's, so what will it be veggie?"

She looked over to him

"Yes please, but Booth you don't need to buy me stuff"

"I know that, I want too. Besides you need to have something in your stomach and we need to discuss this you not eating whenever I go away, just because I'm not there to drag you out of the lab does not mean you can simply forget to eat. If I have to start calling you to remind you to eat I will"

Brennan smiled knowing he would do exactly as he said

"I know I really did mean to eat last night, but when I got home Sully was at my door and time just flew. Then I really wasn't hungry and just didn't think to eat"

"Speaking of Sully, what is going on with you two?"

Tempe noted his voice was tight

"Nothing he's just persistent"

Booth raised his eyebrows

"You really are a shocking liar Temperance"

She watched his eyes roam her face knowing she wasn't meaning to try and lie just buy some time

"We will talk about it later Bone's and how you got the bruise, but I won't stand by and let him treat you like that Temperance"

Temperance turned her head looking out the window at the passing cars they pulled up outside Wong Foo's Brennan made to get out of the car but Booth placed a hand on top of hers stopping her

"Just wait here Bones please I'll only be a minute"

She nodded feeling defeated.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Forty five minutes later they were at Brennan's sitting on her couch. Temperance had just finished half a bowl of soup, and Booth noted she was shivering

"You cold Bones?"

"A little but it's…"

Before she could answer Booth was draping a blanket round her shoulders, she smiled sadly thinking not for the first time how sweet he was

"Do you need anything Bones?"

She shook her head

"No I'm just really tired"

He nodded

"Come ere"

Pulling her body to his, and laying her head on the pillow that he placed on his lap. She sighed then relaxed for the first time in two weeks, knowing she could sleep and not have to worry about her surroundings. She closed her eyes to the sensation of Booths fingers caressing her cheek and hairline falling into a deep sleep. Booth smiled once realising she had actually fallen asleep, with her head on his lap he watched her. It wasn't often he got to see her so unguarded, her face was calm and he silently admired her. She really was very beautiful he thought he could easily drown in her and be happy. He smiled as her face unconsciously sought his fingers when he got side-tracked and his fingers stilled; needing no other encouragement he began stroking her skin again. She only slept soundly for an hour or so before she woke slowly, instantly knowing Booth was with her by his familiar cologne she smiled at the intimate position they were in. Her forehead resting against his abdomen, his hand against her stomach and his other hand tangled in her hair cupping the side of her face gently. Thinking back to a time when this sort of closeness would have had her running for the door, it was fast becoming the norm for them of late. Often starting off watching a movie, they would end up lying against one another finally falling asleep and waking up a mass of tangled limbs on the couch. Booths voice pulled her from her thoughts

"Hey sleep ok?"

She gazed up at him a small smile gracing her lips, as she nodded

"Thanks Booth"

He nodded silent for a moment before he spoke up

"Tempe I really need you to let me take care of Sully. I know you can do it your self but I just… I really need to do this"

Brennan tried to take a deep breath, wincing as she did and watched Booth frown slightly

"Temperance?"

Bones nodded knowing he would find out eventually, and be mad at her for not telling him. She stood up and walked slowly over to the window she closed the curtains and walked back to him motioning for him to follow her. She escorted him into the dinning area. Looking him squarely in the eyes she lowered her voice

"I need to show you something, but you have to promise me that you won't leave the apartment"

**Well that's chapter one. Let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, but they are on my wish list**

**Thanks for your support, and on with the show.**

Previously-Brennan-"I need to show you something, but you have to promise me, that you won't leave the apartment"…

Booth weighed up the pros and con's then nodded

"Say it Booth"

"I promise, I won't leave Bones"

She nodded then turned, her back now facing him. Crossing her arms over her waist, she pulled her shirt up revealing bruises all over her skin, she heard him gasp

"Bones… Wha… Jesus… Did Sul…Oh God"

She watched as he slowly took a step toward her, his eyes dropping to the skin she revealed to him. She noticed the way his jaw pulsated, the way he gritted his teeth to keep the rage inside. She flinched slightly, when his fingertips ran the length of her back, just under her shoulder blade down to her hip. He walked in a slow circle around her, his fingers trailing across her ribs, round to her abdomen. He looked up into her eyes and she held his gaze, seeing the pain behind his eyes, he lowered his sight back to her stomach. She felt his fingers take hold of the hem of her shirt lifting the material to just under her breasts. Tempe watched his eyes grow wide, as he noted the large hand print across the top of her ribcage. He looked back into her eyes, tears showing in his eyes

"Take… it off"

Temperance heard the pleading command in his voice and she obeyed, lifting the shirt over her head with his help, he continued examining her torso touching her tenderly

"When"

She didn't need any clarification to his question

"Five days ago"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tempe could hear the hurt in his voice

"I ...I was ashamed, I should be able to defend myself, he's your friend, you shouldn't have to choose"

Booth looked up at her, taking her face in his hands.

"I choose you Bones, a thousand times over… I choose you"

His fingers went back to tracing her midsection, and he didn't miss the tears in her eyes as he spoke again a gentle command

"Turn"

She stood side on to him, despite being sore she couldn't remember the last time she had been touched so gently, he took the shirt from her hand dropping it to the floor. Booth took her wrist and raised her arm slowly, although she was still wearing a bra she had never felt more naked in her life. His eyes continued to roamed her torso checking her, cataloguing how much damage was done to her, satisfying his alpha male side

"How many times Bones?"

"Twice"

She watched him inhale, trying to calm himself

"Booth?"

His eyes wandered back to her gaze

"Seeley, I don't want you to go after him"

"Temperance you can't ask that, I..."

He noted the use of his first name, letting him know she was serious

"Yes I can Seeley, I have please, just leave him"

Booths breath hitched

"Temperance how can I? Look what he did to you, how can I let that go?"

Bones lay her hand on his forearm

"You can, because I asked you too"

Temperance watched her partner, his jaw still firmly set in anger

"I wish you had of told me earlier Bones… What happened? Why did he.."

Booth straightened up taking in her appearance, her shoulders were slumped eyes down and she twisted her fingers in a nervous action

"Booth I…I…"

Booth raised his eyebrows and looked at her incredulously

"… I understand why he got mad"

"Bones don't defend him. I don't care what happened he has no right, to mark you like he has"

Booth stood watching her; she was clearly struggling with her own thoughts, and he hated to think he was upsetting her further.

"Bone's I… I'm sorry… why did... I mean what... hap..."

She lowered her gaze to the floor, and picked up her shirt replacing it on her body. Turning to walk away from him

"Hey Temp…"

"I'm sorry Booth, I can't..."

"Yes you can… please"

She looked away again, not wanting to give him eye contact, years of working with him, had taught her if she wanted to hide something from him, her mistake, but as was the case usually she was drawn to his eyes, and couldn't help the quick glance.

"Hey… come sit"

Booth took her gently by the elbow, leading her to the couch. Brennan sat first, and then Booth sat down beside her facing her slightly. He was happy when she moved closer again, closing the gap between them allowing their knees to touch softly.

"I umm... have been gaining a lot of perspective of late, at least in the relationship department, over the last few months, I've come to realise… that maybe my views on love and such are a little… off…"

Booth frowned, not entirely sure where this conversation was going

"Bones, do you love him?"

He held his breath hoping for a negative answer, and watched as her eyes grew wide

"What No! Just the opposite… I don't want to be with him, but he won't take no for an answer and…"

Booth exhaled suddenly, a little more relieved

"Bo… Temperance I know you will get to it eventually… but did he hit you because you wanted to split?"

She looked him in the eye

"Not exactly no..."

Brennan could see her partner's fists clenching then releasing then clenching again, she dropped her eyes to her lap once again taking to wringing her fingers. Booth noticed the action and reached out taking her hands and effectively stopping her nervous ministrations

"Don't do that Bones you'll make your hands sore"

She frowned

"Bon…"

"Sully said I did something really bad, I didn't mean too… it just sort of happened… and he got so mad, I've never seen him like that, and he pushed me to the floor after he hit me. I couldn't breathe Booth, but he kept hitting and kicking me and I couldn't fight back because my ribs are broken and I couldn't move, I yelled at him to stop but he was just so mad…"

Booth's heart broke seeing her crying  
"Bones, Bones… nothing you could have done warrants him laying into you NOTHING!"

He cupped her cheek in his hand as he kneeled on the floor, positioning himself between her knees and looking her straight in the eye

"Nothing gives him the right to hurt you, I don't care how mad he is or what you've done…"

She wore a worried expression

"Booth I'm not sure you'll see it that way, when you know what I did..."

Booth waited on his knees in front of her

"Temp I'm sure, you didn't do it on purpose"

"No, that's what made it worse I umm... I…"

They both flinched when there was a loud knock at the door. Brennan sighed and got up walking over slowly, her breath hitched when she looked through the peep hole and saw Sully. Despite what he had done she didn't think he was a bad person, he had always been very sweet to her, since they decided to give thing another try. She knew Booth though, and he would not see it that way. Booth heard the faint yelp and looked to her

"Bone's are you…"

"I'm fine"

She opened the door just a little, looking at Sully

"Tempe I brought us some dinner"

"Sully now is not a good time. I told you I don't want to see you anymore"

"And I told you I'm sorry JESUS CHRIST TEMPERANCE LISTEN…"

Booth heard Sully's voice and got up, he could only see the back of Brennan as she stood in the opening of the doorway, His anger began surfacing, and he wanted to rush in there. Going against everything she had made him promise, but he stayed motionless, he stayed loyal and true to 'his' Bones… Until Sully called Bones a bitch and he heard what he assumed was Sully's fist hitting the door, sending it slamming into the wall behind it. Booth jumped clear over the couch and walked quickly to Tempe's defence, Sully saw him approach and screamed

"YOU SLUT!"

Brennan's mouth dropped and Booth had, had enough

"OUT!"

"PISS OFF BOOTH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT"

Booth stood looking incredulous he wondered, how he could be blamed for Sully hitting his girlfriend. Sully saw the lack of understanding in Booths eyes and smiled, he looked to Bones an evil smile on his face. Booth looked to her as well gaining her attention with his eyes, told her to move back. Which to her credit she did without protest catching him a little off guard.

"LEAVE SULLY, I WON'T TELL YOU AGAIN"

"Stay out of it Seeley, she's my girlfriend and…"

Sully wasn't prepared for Booths hands to close around his throat as he backed him into the wall. His voice a growl

"Listen to me pal, you EVER come near her again, if I EVER see bruises on her like the ones she has all over her now. I WILL kill you… you get me? You understand? I will KILL you"

He slammed him hard, Sully's breath hitched as the wind was knocked out of him, but he dared to go on

"Did she tell you why I got mad at her? Did she?"

Booth was looking at him like he was trash

"It doesn't matter…"

"Oh yeah it does, we were…"

Booth looked to Bones she looked frightened, as tears ran down her cheeks

"We were having sex... and who does she call out to… YOU, fucking you Booth that's who she calls to…"

Sully's voice took on a mocking tone

"Oh Booth yes, Booth oh"

Booth stomach recoiled watching him make fun of her. Sully looked to Tempe who was crying now, every now and then small sobs escaping her lips as she tried desperately to hold it in. The only thing she cared about was how Booth would react, would he be disgusted, or think it was a joke. Would he laugh at her, hate her, or split their partnership. Sully scoffed at her state

"Didn't ya... did you tell him I caught you in the tub as well, finger fucking yourself and imagining him, did ya? your fucking pathetic Temperance, your worthless an.."

That was all it took

"Son of a fucking bitch…"

Booth saw red as his fist collided with Sully's cheek sending his head back into the wall, Booth watched satisfied when Sully slid down to the floor. He bent down, taking him by the scruff of his shirt dumping him in the hall

"Stay away from Temperance or I will hurt you Sullivan"

Booth slammed the door locking it in place. He turned to Bone's who was now on the floor, knees to her chest sobbing and mumbling something Booth couldn't understand. He rushed to kneel in front of her taking her hands in his

"I'm so… sorry Booth, so sorry"

Booth frowned

"Hey, what for?"

"I was going… to tell… you but… but... I didn't kn… know how…"

Booth smiled, he could imagine it being a tough conversation to break into

"Hey, hey, hey shhh"

Reaching out he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear causing her to smile slightly

"I really am sorry"

Booth pulled her to her feet slowly

"Temperance. Why are you crying?"

She let her gaze slowly find his eyes

"I don't… don't want… want you to... to… to hate me"

Pulling her against his chest he whispered in her ear

"And why the hell would I hate you?"

"For doing what I did"

Booth smiled, he knew exactly how to alleviate her concerns, but it meant he had to give away a large part of him self. Looking at those big blue eyes he made his decision, she was worth the risk. Booth figured 'in for a penny in for pound'

"Do you know how many times I've woken up screaming your name, ask Cam, ask Tessa how many times I called her Bone's or Temperance while we were…"

He gestured with his hands making her smile

"I'm sure my neighbours are very well acquainted with your name through my shower wall as I collapse on the floor each morning..."

Tempe giggled; Booth raised his hands to her face gently wiping away her rolling tears

"So do you hate me?"

Tempe shook her head

"No"

He smiled

"And I don't hate you, not even close; in fact you couldn't be further from the truth Bones"

Booth pulled her back against his chest hugging her again, and then slowly walked them both back to the couch. Booth sat in the corner of the lounge with Tempe cradled to his side his arm protectively round her waist. They sat watching the TV for a bit until Booth decided it was ice-cream time making Bone's smile and sit up a little. Booth went to the kitchen only to return with instead of two bowls. He sat down in his original position with the small tub of Brennan's favourite cookies and cream, with his arm back around her. He held the tub in the hand resting on her stomach, while the other controlled the spoon as it headed straight to her mouth. She smiled before taking the goo off the spoon she knew there would have been a time, when just the thought of having someone feed her would have been enough to send her into a rant about not being a child. Pointing out the fact she was quite capable of feeding her self, but right now in this moment with Booth she enjoyed the intimacy that came with Seeley Booth feeding her, then himself only to return another spoonful back to her lips once he had taken some for him self.

"Booth?"

He looked down at the woman lying against his chest

"Yeah Bone's"

She was silent a moment, and he knew she was thinking

"Booth do you think Sully was lying, when he said he loved me"

Booth smiled sadly

"I can't answer that Bone's, maybe in his own way he did but nothing excuses what he's done Temperance nothing. Whether he loved you or not, is not the issue you don't deserve to be treated like he treated you"

Tempe frowned

"He wasn't always like that Booth"

Booth put the spoon in the tub, and placed it on the coffee table next to him before returning his attention back to his partner

"Bone's I saw him on more than one occasion grab you roughly or push you too hard into something before kissing you"

"But Boo..."

"No buts Temp there's no reason for it"

She was silent a moment again, before looking up

"Booth I've never been with a man who isn't like that"

Booth's jaw hung agape

"Wha... what you've never had a guy be gentle with you?"

Booth was stunned

"Well Michael was to begin with, but then if I talked too much he got rougher or if I showed him up in something, but I didn't think too much of it, I never really did till I started working with you"

Booth looked sadly at her, realising for the first time exactly how much damage was done to her by not having a loving environment to grow up in. She missed out on so much that most people took for granted. Like the understanding that she deserved to be treated like a queen, instead of an object for the men who came into her life to take their frustrations out on. He silently cursed her parents again for leaving her, and her brother for giving up on her. Unconsciously Booth's fingers gently ran over the bare skin on her hip where her shirt had again ridden up a little

"Why Bone's?"

"Coz I saw you with Tessa and Cam, you were kind to them and held their hand if they were upset and spoke to them gently. I never saw you grab them hard it was just different to what I know. I started watching others too, like Hodgins is really sweet to Ange and Sweets to Daisy and I guess I realised maybe I wanted that too"

Booth nodded, and more so than ever he wanted to be the one to give it to her

"Bone's what made you call out to me… when you were with Sully?"

She lowered her eyes to his hand that had linked with hers somewhere during their conversation

"I umm, I umm... well I guess..."

"Bone's just say what's in here"

He indicated to her heart. She took a deep breath

"Well… I don't really know I..."

Booth smiled thinking of a different approach

"When did you start thinking about me?"

She smiled

"As in while I was with Sully or general fantasies"

Booth chuckled

"Both?"

"General stuff about six months after our first case, with Sully about a month after we got back together"

"What brought it on?"

Temperance tilted her head with a smile

"You know, I hope your going to return the favour here, me telling you all this"

Booth smiled and gave a single nod of his head to confirm, making Bones nod in reply and continue her story

"Well umm… he stopped caring if it felt good for me and my mind just started to wander I didn't mean to think of you but when I did I got…"

Booth filled in for her

"Results?"

She smiled

"That word doesn't really do it justice… but ok"

Booth laughed pulling her a little closer to his body

"So will you tell me, what did you imagine?"

He watched her duck her head shyly and loved the idea of her being a little embarrassed around him

"Just the normal stuff..."

He tilted his head listening to her

".. I just imagined what it would be like to be held or touched the way you touched them, or what it would be like to make love the way you describe it, you know slow and gentle, or to be able to be with someone I trust completely that's when I.."

Booth turned her a little so he could look at her, seeing her eyes full of unshed tears

"… I started thinking how it would feel to have you touch me and hold me, you're the only man I've trusted and…"

Her sentence was cut off as Booth laid a gentle kiss against her lips, then on each of her eyes then her cheeks and one on her nose, before pulling back and looking at her with a small smile

"Temperance you don't have to imagine what that would be like"

She frowned

"I don't understand"

Booth smiled at the genius

"Temperance I want that with you, all of it. I wanna go to sleep next to you each night and wake next to you each morning. I wanna be able to hold your hand when we go to the diner for Saturday brunch then to the movies. I wanna be able to hug you just because I can, touch you because it makes you shiver. I wanna be able to stare into your eyes, because no matter how bad my day is, when I look at you I feel like I can do anything, I wanna make love to you because I cant think of anything more amazing than you under me, I wanna be able to tell you that I love you then scream it from the roof tops because nothing would make me happier than belonging to you, I wanna protect you from everyone and show you everything and make you believe how special you are. I want you to let me love you the way I've wanted to for so long now"

Temperance didn't bother trying to stop the tears that were rolling down her cheeks as she listened to him

"Really?"

He chuckled before he cupped her wet cheeks

"Yeah really baby"

She nodded as he smiled. Booth tilted her face up to place a tender and passionate kiss on her lips, before standing up tugging her to her feet

"Come on… time for sleep"

She nodded

"Will you stay?"

Booth place his arms around her waist placing his hands over her stomach as he walked behind her

"Of course"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Temperance was just starting to relax, when she caught a shadow in her peripheral vision as she sat at her work station. Looking up as the door to her office was closed

"Sully! Why are you here? leave now"

Sully walked over to her

"Listen Tempe this is crazy, we belong together and we both know it, I didn't mean to hurt you, so why do…"

Brennan walked to the door opening it again, and stood in the frame

"Leave Sully I mean it"

He walked hurriedly to her, grabbing her upper arms hard she winced

"Ouch! Let go!"

The squints that were standing on the platform looked up. Angela began walking toward her best friend in concern, followed closely by Hodgins

"Listen to me Tem..."

"Everything ok Bren?"

Temperance looked to the artist, then back to her former boyfriend

"Yes thankyou, Sully was just leaving"

She glared at him, hoping she was getting her point across but instead he pushed her into the office and closed the door locking it

"SULLY!"

Angela looked to the others, who were bashing on the door, pulling out her cell she hit speed dial 4

"Hey Ange what's up"

"Booth you have to come quick, Sully just lock…"

"I'll be there in a minute"

He hung up running out of his office and through the FBI halls. It only took two minutes with the sirens on to reach the Jeffersonion, then another minute to run up to the lab. Booth stormed in going straight to Bone's office, he could see Angela and the other squints plus a few security guards, around the door looking worried. Ange looked up seeing him

"Oh thank God Booth, he's really yelling at her, and I can hear her crying"

Booth looked as mad as hell,

"Stand back and do not rush in there"

They all nodded taking a few steps back and watching as Booth shouldered the door forcing it open, immediately he could see Sully with his knee between Brennan's thighs, as she cried her breathing was shallow, while he had her pinned to the wall, instantly his gun was out and a single shot was fired, the bullet making contact behind Sully's knee cap, there were screams all round mainly from Sully him self who crumbled to the floor. Booth holstered his weapon and caught Bones as she flew into his embrace. He walked her over to the couch sitting her down, before he walked back to Sully picking him up by his shoulders. He smiled at the sense of 'déjà vu'

"I warned you to stay away from her. I told you I would shoot, if you hurt her. I told you not to fuck around with her. She's my partner. She's my best friend, and she's my family…"

"I seem to remember we were friends once, what happened there Booth?"

Booth looked to him with no remorse in his eyes

"She comes first. Always"

"You let a chick wreck a friendship?"

"She comes first, don't ever doubt that Sully, I'll always pick her, now get out your making a mess on her floor"

Booth's voice was little more than growl but they all heard his words, and watched on stunned, as he literally threw Sully into the main area of the lab, where Ange 'accidentally' kicked his shot knee

"Oops sorry"

They all entered the office closing the door. Booth was back sitting down beside his partner

"Did he hit you?"

"No just grabbed me"

She pulled up her short sleeves showing him the bruises already colouring her arms, Booth's jaw clenched. The others sat around checking on their boss and friend until Booth said he was going to take her home, Cam nodded and they each hugged one another, Brennan thanking them all as Booth guided her out with his hand on her back.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan walked around her home turning off the hall and kitchen light making the TV easier to see, before she joined Booth on the couch. Sitting she lay her head back in Booth's lap, a position that was fast becoming a habit. His fingers instantly taking up residents in her hair stroking and combing through her still wet hair from and earlier shower, they had been watching a movie for about 45 minutes when she turned onto her back looking directly up at him

"He raped me you know, the night you were away"

Booths hand stilled against her scalp, she could see his jaw pulsing as he fought to control his anger again

"I wanted to tell you but I was scared what you would do, I don't want to visit you in prison, I need to see you everyday, I have to be able to work with you, I want you to be around and if you kill him you won't"

Booth bit his bottom lip hard drawing blood, he watched her continue to stare at him

"Come here, sit up"

She sat up slowly caught off guard as he pulled her onto his lap cradling her against his body

"Your assuming I'd get caught Bones"

She looked into his eyes knowing he would kill for her, and he wouldn't feel guilt for it

"No"

"Temperance…"

"Seeley no, I need you…. I love you"

Booth sat stunned hearing her speak those three little words for the first time was a gift. He pulled her once again tightly against his body

"Oh god, I love you too"

He kissed the top of her forehead, repeating his sentiments

"I love you too Temperance. So much"

He continued showering small kisses on her face making her giggle, she snaked her arms around his neck hugging him to her

"Am I your girlfriend now, or do we need to date first?"

Her voice was soft and unsure making Booth smile

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

He felt her nod against his shoulder and he exhaled a breath he didn't know he had been holding

"Then Miss Brennan considered your self off the market"

She frowned

"I don't know what that means"

He smiled

"It means your taken we are in a relationship, yes you're my girlfriend and only mine"

She smiled knowing he was referring to being in a monogamous relationship

"I don't share well Bones, and although I know your not property I do consider you mine..."

Tempe raised her fingers to his lips to quieten him

"I've been only yours for a while now, I was just scared to admit it Booth. I don't want anyone else, just you and only you"

Booth smiled and kissed her lips softly

"Promise me you won't go after him or hurt him or have someone else do it"

Booth smiled she knew him so well

"I promise, I wont risk losing you I've waited too long to have you"

She smiled content that he would let it go

"Will you stay the night again, just to sleep?"

Booth flicked off the TV and stood scooping her up in his arms, she yelped as she buried her face in his neck. Booth stood for a moment captivated by the feeling, of having her in his arms without protest

"Do you have any idea how much I love you Bones?"

She smiled

"About the same as I love you"

Booth couldn't help the tears in his eyes hearing her say the words so unashamed and without hesitation. He slowly walked with her down the hall and into the bedroom, knowing that he finally had 'his' Bone's.

END- Please review- They will encourage me with my next story.

A/N: To those of you who like Sully, I'm sorry. My reason for choosing him was, that he and Booth had a past. I wanted to show that to Booth no-one is more important than Brennan. Please forgive me


End file.
